While traveling, individuals may carry bags, suitcases and the like, having their essential articles stored therein. Such bags and suitcases generally include handles and wheels attached thereto. The individuals may pull the handles to transport the bags and suitcases on the wheels from one place to another. Such transportation may be easy, when the number of such bags and suitcases are not that many, but when their number is considerably high, such move may become difficult.
When the number of such bags and suitcases is considerably high, the individuals may have to make multiple trips from one place to another or they may have to be dependent on porters for transporting such bags and suitcases. Making such multiple trips for moving such bags and suitcases may be a tiring and time consuming task. Further, depending on the porters may incur additional costs.